Racing Lightning
Synopsis Naruto attempts to attack Tobi with his Rasengan, only for the attack to go through him. Yamato restrains Tobi with his Wood Release while Kakashi prepares his Lightning Cutter, telling Tobi that he knows that he is none other than Madara Uchiha. Madara reiterates that physical attacks won't work on him; however, Yamato reminds him that he would have to become tangible if he ever wishes to capture Naruto, and that he would strike when such an opportunity arises. Madara states that he has only come to talk to Naruto, wanting to know how he convinced Nagato to betray him. Naruto, however, is only interested in wanting to know about Sasuke. Madara agrees to explain Sasuke's motives, but adds that to do so, he must first tell them the truth about Itachi. Back at the summit, the Fourth Raikage breaks White Zetsu's neck, seemingly killing him. He is admonished by the Fifth Mizukage for killing off a valuable source of information, but brushes it off as he and his two subordinates, C and Darui, decide to locate Sasuke and kill him. Before leaving, he tasks Ao to keep Danzō under watch, who meekly explains that he cannot use his technique multiple times a day. Mifune berates him for his actions, claiming that he may have actually chosen Danzō to be the leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces, but Danzō explains that there is no time for morality and ethics in their shinobi world if they wish to produce results. Gaara, Kankurō, Temari, and Kurotsuchi decide to leave in order to find Sasuke as well. Meanwhile, Sasuke engages in combat against the samurai soldiers, easily killing them. Suigetsu notices the change in Sasuke's behaviour, as Sasuke had previously been vocal about only killing when necessary, while Karin is able to sense the change in Sasuke's chakra, stating it to be more ominous than the second stage of his cursed seal. The Fourth Raikage, C, and Darui join the battle, with the Raikage activating his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Darui uses his Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to keep Sasuke at bay while the Raikage rushes forward to attack Sasuke, only for the blow to be blocked by Jūgo. C uses his Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar to induce a bright genjutsu, but Sasuke dispels it with his Sharingan. However, both Darui and the Raikage use the opportunity to launch an attack; Suigetsu joins the fray and uses his Kubikiribōchō to block Darui's Cleaver Sword, while Jūgo bears the brunt of the Raikage's Elbow. Suigetsu's blade is broken from the clash and continues to fight Darui, who orders C to locate Karin. Using her Chakra Suppression Technique, Karin is able to hide, while Sasuke paralyses C with his Genjutsu: Sharingan to take him out. Jūgo, who had purposely tapped into his homicidal nature and had entered into full Sage Transformation, tries to kill the Raikage with his Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons, only for the kage to survive unscathed. With Jūgo being injured, Sasuke decides to face the Raikage himself. Credits es:Tormenta de Rayo